


And We Were One

by Stratagem



Series: Lion Cub [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, inspired by pic, littlespacestars, shiro sometimes cannot function when it comes to loving allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Shiro wants to dance with Allura. Shiro is nervous about asking. Allura wants him to ask. Paladins and Coran ship it. Tango!Lance.Inspired by beautiful fanart by littlespacestars on Tumblr.





	And We Were One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VLD!
> 
> A/N: The wonderful littlespacestars on Tumblr drew one of the best pictures ever of Allura in this gorgeous dress and Shiro being gobsmacked by her beauty, and I couldn't help myself. I fic'ed. So here's my meager offering inspired by the lovely drawings. Also, I listened to 'Nancy Mulligan' by Ed Sheeran while writing the dancing part, so imagine that's what the Veraldi music sort of sounds like? Sure!
> 
> Pic: http://littlespacestars.tumblr.com/post/160741938984/coughask-her-to-dancecough-if-theres-anything

It was times like these that made Shiro missed the Internet.

It would have been easy enough to type 'how to tie ties' into a search engine and have a million easy-to-follow results returned, but no, he was stuck here without digital assistance for the useless piece of purple cloth hanging around his neck. Ties hadn't been a part of the Garrison uniform, and he had only worn clip-on ties when he had been younger. No one had taught him the art of ties, and he had never bothered to ask.

Who knew that tidbit of information would be useful during his unexpected travels through the universe.

He toyed with one end of the tie, wondering if he should just go without it. That might insult their hosts, though, who had put a lot of time and effort into the suit ensemble. The newly freed Veraldi were humanoid, differing from humans and Alteans only slightly due to their naturally pastel hair colors and six-fingered hands. Many of them were very into fashion from every part of the universe. They actually knew about Earth fashions from random survey excursions to the distant planet, so when they found out that the paladins needed fancy dress clothes for the upcoming posh celebration event, some of their top designers had been happy to jump in and lend a hand.

Shiro was grateful, but he wouldn't have complained if they had left the tie out.

Grabbing his suit jacket from his bunk, he headed out in search of the others. It was time to go, and maybe one of them could help him out. He found them in the entrance hall, where Pidge was still ranting about the existence of humanoid races like the Veraldi and Alteans.

"We all definitely came from the same place," she said saying, her hands on her hips. She was wearing a loose green jumpsuit thing and had sprigs of green in her hair. "I think Earth, Altea, and Veraldi were all colonized by some space immortals, and we all look alike because we _are_ alike!"

"Does it matter?" Hunk said. He was messing with his jacket, trying to beat a wrinkle out of it.

"It matters a lot," Keith put in. Wearing a black suit with a black vest and black shirt, the only color he had on was his red tie, lending evidence to Pidge's 'Keith is an Emo' theory. Wait, Keith knew how to tie a tie? When did that happen?

"Don't you want to know? It doesn't make any sense…" Pidge turned and then raised her eyebrows at Shiro. "Aren't you going to tie your tie?"

"It's a fashion statement, Pidge," Lance said. He was wearing a dark blue suit and vest, plus a tie.

"Not exactly," Shiro said, giving a sheepish smile.

"Do you need help?" Pidge said, smirking, "Because I might be able to be of assistance, for a price."

"We're not getting another cow, Pidge."

"But Kaltenecker needs a friend!" Pidge exclaimed, "Cows live in herds, you unyielding maniac." Still she came over and made a motion for Shiro to bend down. He obliged, and she quickly and expertly tied his purple tie into a neat knot. Giving it one last tug, she straightened it out then eyed it. There was a quick sadness that flashed in her eyes, and he guessed that she had learned to tie a tie for Matt or her father. She took a step back and rolled her eyes, the sadness disappearing under snark. "So helpless. What would you do without me?"

"Be spared endless technobabble and computer gibberish?" Lance said, then automatically held up his hands to fend off Pidge's punches.

"Thanks, Pidge." Shiro put on his jacket and looked back toward the castle's foyer. "Where's Allura? And Coran? We should go soon, they'll be expecting us."

"The Veraldi took off with them hours ago," Pidge said, still trying to pop Lance a good one on the shoulder. "Allura said not to wait for her."

"Oh…"

"She said they'd meet us at the celebration," Hunk said. He shrugged into his jacket and grinned. "Feels nice. Anyone else ready for a party?"

Once the paladins reached the designated celebration location, they stood in a line, staring. The Veraldi apparently did not play when it came to parties. The entire structure was built on a spire and spinning slowly, the levels rotating gently around the central core. There were floating pavilions. Shimmering golden bubbles drifted through the air, giving off soft light like firefly glows. Fountains burbled around crystal statues. And so many people. Veraldi were everywhere, laughing and talking over the lively music that swirled through the air.

Shiro sighed. How were they ever going to find Allura and Coran in this massive space?

Once they were spotted by the Veraldi, the paladins found themselves being given the VIP treatment. They were led up to the top tier of the spire, where the band was playing and people were dancing with abandon. The Galra had been kicked off of Veraldi, freeing it from a two thousand year long dictatorship period, so they were just a _little_ excited.

One by one, the younger paladins were snagged by Veraldi and dragged off to go dance or eat or sing with the band. Shiro smiled and shook his head as Lance grabbed Hunk and started doing some kind of dramatic fake tango. It was good to see them having fun. They were too young for the responsibility that had been dropped onto their shoulders. They all were. All they could do was do their best to bear it, and he couldn't have asked for a better team.

Actually. Now that he was thinking of the team, he was beginning to wonder he would ever spot Allura. Or Coran. He was starting to get worried. Maybe the Veraldi thought they could hold Allura captive in order to keep Voltron there to protect the planet? Shiro pushed away from the balcony, deciding to go find the missing Alteans.

Then he abruptly retreated to the balcony, where his cheeks caught on fire.

She was looking away from him, talking to some Veraldi diplomat, and she was _breathtaking_. Her long white hair was free and threaded through with tiny glistening strands that matched the glimmering threads on her dress. Form-fitting on top and flowy on the bottom, the dress was perfect on her. _She_ was perfect. Effervescent and magnetic with her easy laugh and warm words, people were drawn to her.

Shiro, however, stayed glued to the balcony. It was safe by the balcony. He couldn't make an absolute fool of himself by the balcony. But he wanted to go over there. What if he asked her to dance and then swept her onto the floor like he actually knew what he was doing and they had a great time?

Or what if he tripped on his own feet on his way over and broke his nose on the floor and bled everywhere and ruined everything, what about that.

The balcony was a wonderful place. He loved it. This was different than sparring with her, or going on missions, or just hanging out around the castle together late at night when everyone else was sleeping. This was a dance. Dances were _officially romantic_. And he didn't want to screw up whatever was going on between them.

Allura turned and saw him. She made the mistake of _smiling_ at him.

Sweat broke out on his forehead and he managed a smile back by a miracle alone. He tried to take a step forward but his foot didn't want to move. Okay. That was fine. Turning around to look at the stars in the sky instead of the star in the room, he reached for his glass and took long drink of space wine.

Across the room, the other paladins were gathered in a group, watching their fallen leader.

"Man, she just ruined him."

"What do you mean?"

"She _smiled_ at him."

"So doomed."

"If he sweats anymore, he's going to get dehydrated."

"Go on, Shiro! Just do it! You're the Black Paladin, for Voltron's sake, take the initiative! Be the head!"

When Shiro turned around, he saw something waving about on the other side of the room. It was Pidge, Lance, and Hunk, waving their arms around like crazy people. When he raised an eyebrow at them, they all pointed at him and then Allura, repeating the motion multiple times, more insistent every time. Then Lance grabbed Keith and started doing that tango he had been doing with Hunk earlier, taking advantage by catching Keith off guard. He managed to spin Keith around once before Keith finally responded and lunged at him, which only made Lance laugh and duck away.

Pidge and Hunk were both mouthing, 'Ask her, ask her!' over and over again.

Shiro gave all of them a blank look and hoped they would go away. He didn't need them to pep talk him. He would go and ask Allura to dance when he was good and ready.

Even if that was a century from now.

He lifted his glass again and stole a look at Allura over the rim. Was she looking at him? He could have swore that he had caught her looking at him then quickly glancing away. What did that mean, how was he going to interpret it. Maybe he was imagining it. Yes.

"If you don't ask the girl to dance, you'll be missing a fine chance."

"What?" Shiro hadn't noticed Coran approaching, which told him a lot about how distracted he was. The orange-haired Altean was leaning against the balcony and twirling his moustache like a villain in an ancient cartoon.

"Oh? Did you hear that, Number One? It's nothing, it's just an old Altean rhyme," Coran said with a grin, "I'm just talking off the top of my head, don't mind me."

Shiro wasn't sure if he believed that. He set his glass down and leaned against the balcony, watching Allura as she moved around the room, chatting with practically everyone. He wondered why she didn't come over toward him.

That's when he saw Lance stalking Allura, a flower clamped between his teeth. What. Lance. No. If he tried to tango with Allura without warning, he was likely to get thrown in the middle of a party, and their hosts probably wouldn't understand that one bit. Shiro frowned at him and made a 'cut-it-out' gesture but Lance just grinned and crept closer to Allura.

Pushing away from the balcony, Shiro made his way through the crowd to Allura, cutting off Lance's path. Reaching her, he interrupted her conversation by extending a hand toward her, bowing like he guessed people did when asking royalty to dance. He managed to sound much more confident than he felt.

"May I have this dance, princess?"

Her hand slipped into his, and he looked up to find her grinning at him. "Of course, Shiro. I was wondering when you would ask." She turned her hand slightly, and their fingers threaded together. Strengths over weaknesses.

Shiro blinked and then laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting, then."

"I suppose you're forgiven," she said as they walked over to where pairs of Veraldi were dancing. The song was fast and bright, so he instantly knew he should have picked a different, slower song to begin with. Allura, however, seemed excited, and she drew him into the dance.

"Just copy what they're doing," she said as they followed the Veraldi, their movements fast and energetic.

"You make that sound easy."

"That is because it _is_." She smirked up at him, playful and teasing, and his heart raced.

It was a group dance, one that had them pair up and split apart, moving around other couples and then coming back together. As they danced, his initial shyness and awkwardness broke and shed away. Neither of them knew the steps, and at one point, Shiro stepped left and Allura stepped right, and they bumped into each other.

Shiro caught her by the arms to steady her as they both laughed, and he held her longer than necessary as the other couples danced around them. Her hair was trying to fall in her face, and he felt that it was his duty to reach up and tuck it very carefully back behind her ear. She caught his hand and pressed it to her cheek, running her thumb along his knuckles.

"Thank you."

"Allura?"

"Yes, Shiro?"

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

"Good. I've been waiting for that, too."

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her soft lips and pulled her close with one hand on her lower back. They forgot about everyone else and dancing altogether for the rest of the song.

And most of the next.

Over in a corner of the room, the younger paladins had met up with Coran and congratulated themselves on the victory of their combined evil plans. They didn't realize how much of a success it had been until Lance let out a whoop and swung his arm in the air.

"We have contact! We have contact, that's an affirmative!"

"Get it, Allura!" Hunk yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Beside him, Pidge wolf whistled and Keith did a slow, proud clap.

Shiro and Allura broke apart, and he sighed at his team's antics while she laughed, her hands looped around his neck. He wouldn't mind staying right here in this moment, with Allura smiling like that and his friends safe and happy and close. Warm contentedness welled up in him, and he wrapped his arms around Allura and kissed her neck. Right here.

This was perfect.


End file.
